AG147
| en_ed= | ja_op= | ja_ed=ポケモンかぞえうた | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=大橋志吉 | storyboard=浅田裕二 | director=浅田裕二 | art=玉川明洋 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=AG141-AG150 | footnotes= * }} Sweet Baby James (Japanese: マネネ登場！休息の館！ Enter ! Mansion of Rest!) is the 147th episode of the , and the 421st episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on October 13, 2005 and in the United States on September 9, 2006. Blurb When May's Munchlax gets sick and there's no Pokémon Center nearby, it's a kindly old couple (and their Mime Jr.) to the rescue! They meet May and her friends and offer to help them out. James' Chimecho has gotten sick, too. But he sees a grand manor nearby and takes Chimecho there for help—it's the home of James' beloved Nanny and Pop-Pop, who looked after him when he was a boy. To protect their feelings, James lies about his line of work. And since Nanny and Pop-Pop are the ones who came to May's aid, he needs May and Ash to help cover for him when he finds out they're staying at the house as well! With the help of Nanny and Pop-Pop, Munchlax is well on its way to recovery, but Chimecho is still sick. James is deeply concerned, not to mention very busy trying to keep Jessie and Meowth from eating all the food and stealing all the other Pokémon around the house! The last straw is when Jessie and Meowth try to creep away with Mime Jr. and Munchlax. James catches them and unexpectedly teams up with Ash to put a stop to their shenanigans... and keep Nanny and Pop-Pop from discovering what's really going on. Soon Munchlax is ready to hit the road again, and May and her friends gratefully take their leave. But James is distressed because Chimecho is too weak to travel. He must leave Chimecho with Nanny and Pop-Pop until it fully recuperates, and both Trainer and Pokémon are sad to see each other go. However, Mime Jr. wants to travel with James, so he says his fond farewells and leaves with Jessie, Meowth, and his new Pokémon. Plot On the way to the Battle Arena, May's Munchlax falls ill, even refusing to eat. An old woman and man approach the group, and and are surprised to see the old man has a . The woman says that Munchlax has a fever and needs help. Meanwhile, James's Chimecho is also sick. James goes to look for a Pokémon Center, but all he sees is a castle. However, this happens to be one of his family's vacation homes. He runs there with Jessie and in tow. He calls for the old couple, and they are very happy to see him. He explains that his Chimecho is sick, and the old woman takes it in her arms. The couple looks back to see Jessie and Meowth, and they assume that Jessie is James's wife, and they congratulate him. James is shocked that they would think this, and he imagines what it would be like to be married to Jessie - doing chores while she orders him around. He freaks out and tells the couple that she is his assistant and Meowth is his manager. Jessie and Meowth take offense to this, and James explains to them that he doesn't want the couple to know he is in because he thinks they would be disappointed in him. He tells them how he loved to come to the vacation home after being ordered to study and behave "properly" at home. He was allowed to act as he pleased at the vacation home, and he loved how the old couple took care of sick Pokémon. Later, Chimecho is put on a bed in a large room. Everyone is gathered around the bed, and then comes over to James and he introduces himself to it. Jessie says that it's very cute. James worries that his parents are around, but the woman tells him they're traveling the world, much to his relief. Suddenly, Ash's group walks in, and James is very surprised to see them. He runs outside to talk to them, and they assume that he is there to steal Pokémon from "the nice old couple." He tells them the real situation, and tells them that he and Jessie and Meowth won't do anything bad there as long as they don't tell the old couple that he is in Team Rocket. Later, Munchlax is put on a bed next to Chimecho. Suddenly, everyone realizes that Jessie and Meowth are missing, so James runs around the house in a panic to find them, with Mime Jr. following. He finally finds them eating from the refrigerator, their faces stuffed with food. He yells at them, and the rest of the group shows up, so he tries to come up with an excuse to make it seem like nothing is wrong. Later, everyone walks around the home's giant greenhouse and looks at all the Pokémon living there. Jessie and Meowth split off and see an . Jessie stuffs it in the back of her shirt, but James knows that something is up. Oddish's leaves poke out of Jessie's shirt, so James pulls it out and lets it go. At night, Mime Jr. walks in the giant room and sees James sitting over Chimecho, who is sleeping. It starts to run over, but walks in the room from another door. James tells her that Munchlax will be okay, and that she shouldn't worry about it. She tells Munchlax goodnight, and then leaves. Mime Jr. then approaches James, and he asks if it came to keep him company. The answer is affirmative, and he tells Mime Jr. that it is very kind. Meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth sneak through the house, planning to go back to the greenhouse to steal Pokémon. First, though, they sneak into the giant room, where James and Mime Jr. are sleeping. They take Mime Jr. and Munchlax, then head off and steal the Pokémon in the greenhouse. Ash wakes up and sees a light in the greenhouse. Then James wakes up and sees that Mime Jr. and Munchlax are gone, then sees the light in the greenhouse. Everyone finds Jessie and Meowth, who start to do their motto, with James doing his parts. Suddenly, he realizes what he is doing and tries to take the Pokémon back from them. The bag of Pokémon breaks open, and all the Pokémon run out, Mime Jr. running to James. Jessie sends out and Ash sends out to battle. James helps Ash by sending out , and when Cacnea is about to attack Ash as usual, James tells it to attack Seviper, and it complies. It attacks, and it and Phanpy send Jessie, Meowth, and Seviper flying up into the air. The old couple appears, and ask where Jessie and Meowth went. Suddenly, they fall through the ceiling next to the couple and act like nothing happened. The next morning, Ash's group sets off, May thanking the couple for the treatment Munchlax got. The woman wishes Ash luck at the Battle Arena. Meanwhile, Jessie and Meowth wait in the balloon, saying James is late. He is still in the room with Chimecho, who is still sick. It wakes up, and the couple and Mime Jr. enter. The couple tells him Chimecho is still sick. James says he loves Chimecho, and remembers when they met and all the good times they had together. He realizes that he can't take it with him. Chimecho smiles at him and nods, letting him know it is okay to go. James starts crying while looking at the smiling yet sad Chimecho. James wipes away his tears and gets Chimecho's Poké Ball out of his pocket to give to the couple, but a couple of empty balls fall on the floor. Mime Jr. runs over and presses the capture mechanism on one, going inside the ball. James asks why wants to go with him, and the couple tells him that Mime Jr. likes him and thinks he's a nice person. Chimecho smiles again. Team Rocket's balloon flies off, and the couple watch it go, revealing that James eventually told them he was in Team Rocket. They say that even though he is in the evil organization, they know he is still a kind person, and they hope that he does well in life. James looks back to the house, and sees through the window that Chimecho is sitting up, smiling at him. Tears streaming down his face, he waves goodbye to it, and the balloon flies off into the horizon. Major events * and Max learn that James comes from a rich family. * James leaves at his old cottage to continue recovering from its fever. * James catches a Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Pop-Pop * Nanny Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; leaves) * ( ; new) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (×2) * * (flashback) * (flashback) * * * (multiple) Trivia * It is revealed that James's parents are currently traveling the world. * Smile plays in the scene where James is forced to leave his behind with his grandparents in order to recover. * Nanny tells James that she heard he got engaged and thinks that Jessie is his wife-to-be. This is a reference to Holy Matrimony!, plus the fact that James's actual fiancée, Jessebelle, is a doppelgänger of Jessie. * This is one of the rare instances when one of 's members doesn't blast off. Only and Jessie blast off. * The dub title is a reference to the song, . Errors * In one scene, the knot on 's bandanna is missing. Dub edits * Instead of Smile being used in the scene where James leaves Chimecho, the dub uses a new vocal song. * Instead of calling Chimecho by its species name like he usually does, James refers to his Pokémon as "Chime." In other languages |zh_cmn= |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |hi=प्यारा बेबी जेम्स |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 147 Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes focusing on James de:Der Mann, den sie Klein-James nannten es:EP424 fr:AG147 ja:AG編第147話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第146集